The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus plant botanically known as Streptocarpus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Roulette Azur’.
‘Roulette Azur’ is a hybrid that originated from a crossing in the June of 2004 of the female or seed parent Streptocarpus cultivar named ‘Roulette Cherry’ and the male or pollen parent an unnamed proprietary Streptocarpus cultivar (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Roulette Azur’ was selected by the inventor in April of 2005 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Roulette Azur’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in July of 2005 in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.